


you think you're all that, huh?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Rich Harry, Sexual innuendos, Woops, a hella ton of flirting, harry has a big ego, harry is a bit bipolar i warn u, its in 2 parts tho, just a few, liam is harrys dad, like i actually nearly cried bc twinky louis is my thing, lol liam is old but acts like a teen, maid louis, niall is hella het, twinky louis, um idk what else??, zayn is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au. louis leaves school to become a maid for one of the richest men in britian who’s son complicates his life a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you think you're all that, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if i'm going to keep writing 1d on this account but maybe idk stay tuned homies

louis’ hands are trembling when he’s led through the large mansion. he’s pretty sure that he dropped his heart at the doorway because this has  _got_ to be one of the most beautiful houses on the planet.

murals cover the walls in images that can be described as no less than gorgeous. chandeliers hang from the ceilings of every room, each larger than louis’ whole body. it’s like a maze - well, somewhat.

when louis is led into what must be an office he’s met by a man who’s face is focused on a paper in front of him, his face scrunched up as he reads.

"liam," the woman who led louis in says, making the man look up. his eyes scan from the woman to louis. he smiles momentarily before standing and walking around his desk.

"you must be louis!" liam says enthusiastically, taking louis’ smaller hand in his larger one. louis nods, returning the smile. 

when liam lets go he turns to the woman and says a quick, “thank you, miranda,” and sends her on her way.

miranda closes the door on her way out and liam returns to his seat, holding his hand out, instructing louis to sit across from him.

"so, louis, you’re here for the cleaning job?" liam asks.

louis takes his seat and nods. “yes, sir,” louis says, but is quickly corrected when liam replies, “call me liam. please.”

louis makes a mental note and places his hands in his lap, fidgeting his fingers because he’s very nervous and he needs this job. 

liam pulls out a piece of paper from under a small paper weight and holds it at eye-level, slipping a pair of reading glasses onto his nose.

"it says here you’re only seventeen. is that correct?" liam asks, his voice unsure.

"uh- yes, sir. i mean liam. yes, liam," louis says. he wants to shove his head into a microwave because he can tell he’s already fucked it up and he’s only been in the house for under ten minutes.

"a bit young to be cleaning houses. don’t you think?"

"well," louis says, hoping he can somehow convince the man, "i’ve actually wanted to do this for awhile. i can promise that i’m not some sort of thief. i just like the idea of making someone else’s life easier. plus, cleaning pays good money and my mum’s a bit ill so i’ve got to help pay the bills." louis waits a moment before adding, "and i’ve got a clean record. you can check. or i can get you a copy. or- i’ll shut up now."

fuck.

liam looks at him over the top of his glasses, almost examining him.

"hmm," liam says, eyes flickering back to the paper. "it says you live in doncaster? that’s quite far away from windsor."

louis nods and replies, “well, yes, sir. i need this job and when you called i decided that i’d pay any cost to at least have a chance at being hired.”

liam puts the paper down and louis feels his heart speed up.

"you would have to move to windsor, you know."

louis nods. “i planned on maybe getting a small flat or summat until i can afford better and fly my family out.”

"that wont be necessary," liam says and louis’ heart stops because he didn’t get the job. 

liam must see louis’ face fall because he’s quickly smiling and adding, “because you’ll be staying here.”

louis is up on his feet, practically jumping for joy. 

"thank you so much, sir- liam. thank you, thank you, thank you," he says, taking liam’s hand once again when liam walks around his desk.

"would you be willing to start in a week or so? i apologize for the short notice but since our last cleaner left we’ve been forced to fend for ourselves, and i hate to say it but my son’s a bit of a slob."

louis nods and smiles, “definitely.”

louis is ecstatic because he truly never thought he’d get the job. it’s literally a dream come true because not only will he now live in a place far better than doncaster, he will also have a way of providing for his sisters.

they’re all at home, barely getting by, and it breaks louis’ heart. but the thought that he’ll be able to provide makes him so happy.

"oh, louis," liam says, making louis looks at him.

"i’d like for you to meet my son before you go," liam announces. louis nods and follows liam as he makes his way down the hallway.

when liam and louis get to a door that’s blasting a rather loud panic! at the disco song his heart sinks because he knows kids like this; kids who lock themselves away and listen to this type of music and are loud. 

liam knocks on the door and calls out a loud, “harry.”

louis feels a frown spread across his face because ‘harry’ isn’t opening up and louis can tell he’s a disobedient teenager, never having to deal with the troubles of a lower class life; having everything he’s ever wanted handed to him on a silver platter. 

"harry," liam says, a bit louder. he turns to louis and gives him an apolagetic look. louis gives him a fake smile back.

liam waits a moment, giving his son a final chance. he opens the door when harry doesn’t.

"harry," liam says, louis unable to see the boy, "come meet the new cleaner."

louis hears a shuffling, then the music stop. 

"c’mon," liam says, stepping back so harry can walk out.

when he does louis is a bit taken back, confused, slightly, by the boy’s appearance. 

he looks like no more than a middle class eighteen year old. he’s got these curly brown locks on his head and he looks absolutely nothing like his father. liam’s got big, brown eyes and harry- harry has these bright green eyes that remind louis of the northern lights. 

he’s tall, though, and it leads louis to believe that he’s at least his age, at least. (of course louis is noticeably several inches shorter than him, but  _still_.) 

"harry, this is louis," liam says, pointing his son in louis’ direction.

harry turns to him, straightening his back when he sees louis. it’s almost like he’s in shock, which wouldn’t be surprising.

"he’s so…  _young_ ,” harry says, turning back to his father. louis isn’t really offended but it’s a much different introduction than he expected.

"yes," liam says, walking to beside louis, "and he’s going to be moving in next week. so you had better treat him with respect since he’s going to be the one cleaning up  _your_  messes, young man.”

louis can’t help but grin a little when harry’s cheeks visibly darken to a slight red at his father’s words.

"daaddd," harry groans, embarrassed. 

liam shakes his head and smiles, turning to louis.

"so, next week? lets say tuesday?"

louis nods and smiles, taking liam’s hand. “yes, liam. thank you.”

when liam lets go and starts to walk down the hall, leading louis, louis quickly turns to harry and holds out his hand.

"harry," he says, waiting to take harry’s hand.

harry takes it, gently, grinning as he does so. louis looks and is shocked because he thought liam had big hands.

he’s frozen when harry leans forward, watching his dad, and puts his mouth near louis’ ear whispering a small, “you’re going to have a lot of fun here.”

when liam turns around harry pulls back quickly, still grinning at louis.

louis, though, is in complete shock. he’s partly turned on because harry obviously meant it sexually, and he’s partly mortified that he’ll be expected to _work_ with _this_  around.

"better go," harry says, letting his hand drop louis’. "don’t want to keep my dad waiting, do you?"

louis lets his jaw fall slack, embarrassed that he’s been standing for so long. 

"i- uh- you’r- um- bye."

he figures it could have gone worse and he could have gotten a boner at the boy’s words but he didn’t and he’s completely confused with what’s just happened.

♡♡♡

"i’m going to miss you so much, louis," louis’ mum says as she hugs his neck, pressing a soothing kiss to his cheek. he buries his head deeper into her jumper-covered neck, inhaling deeply. 

she smells like laundry detergent and home and vanilla. he doesn’t think he could ever not miss her.

when she finally lets go, wiping her tears on her slender fingers, louis frowns, giving her a final kiss on her forehead.

"you don’t have to go, y’know," a voice says from behind louis, causing him to turn around.

it’s lottie and she’s got a heartbroken look on her face.

"me and fizz could, like, get jobs or something. you don’t have to go. you could go back to school and we could all help out," she says, stepping forward and out of the doorway.

louis frowns and walks to meet her, embracing him in his arms.

"not, lott. i don’t want you and fizz growing up to fast. plus, this is good for me! like, i’m going to be staying in a big house and it’ll be a great way to learn about the world and stuff because i wont have to worry about taking care of little ones."

lottie laughs into his shoulder because she can tell it’s complete bull.

"it’s like i’m living is paradise, okay? then in a few months or so you’ll be living in paradise too because we’ll have enough money and we’ll start to pay bills and i’m going to get you guys into a five room house with plenty of closet space," louis says, trying to convince her.

she pulls back and gives him a half-hearted smile. 

"just, like," lottie says, a grin spreading across her face, "make sure you find me a hot boyfriend, at least. and don’t turn him gay or summat before you get him to me."

all the girls in the room, and louis, burst into laughter. 

yeah, louis is going to miss them.

he finishes his goodbye’s and gets all his stuff into niall’s car without too much trouble. tears, however - there are plenty of those to go around. (niall may cry a bit too but he’d never admit to it.)

it’s when he’s driving with niall to stop by zayn’s house for a small going away party that louis really starts to get sad.

"i mean, like, i just feel bad. it’s like without me here they’re going to have to take care of mum alone and it’s sad," louis confesses to niall, muting the radio. 

niall looks out of the corner of his eye at his friend and reaches over, patting his shoulder.

"no worries, mate. me ‘nd zayney are here and we’ll take good care of ‘em for ‘ya."

louis chuckles a bit at his friend, his accent making “zayney” sound hilarious.

"yeah, but it’s not me," louis says when he’s calmed down and back to normal.

niall frowns and puts both hands back on the wheel.

"it’ll be fine, louis. trust me," niall says, trying his best to be comforting. it works a little.

when they get to zayn’s house, everyone is there. everyone that matters, anyways.

louis leaves his stuff in the car, climbing out to practically jump into zayn’s arms, hugging him tightly.

"louis," zayn says when louis manages to wrap both his legs around his waist.

"hm?" louis replies, holding on tighter like a koala.

"get. off."

louis lets himself laugh and smile, planting both his feet back firmly on the grass.

"love you too, babe," he says jokingly, sending a little wink in his friend’s direction. zayn rolls his eyes and smirks.

"i get ‘em all, niall," zayn says, turning to their blonde companion. niall cackles but louis narrows his eyes in on zayn, pretending to be tough when he cracks his knuckles. it’s all show.

"so, lou, are you excited?" zayn asks as he leads the pair inside. louis shrugs, kicking his shoes off at the welcome mat, niall doing the same.

"i mean, yeah. kinda. i mean, like, i’m glad i’ve got a good paying job, but, the girls. and it’s going to be so hard. and did i tell you about the man, liam, and how he has a very attractive son who came onto me?"

zayn stops him, holding out his hand.

"wait what?"

louis nods and walks past him, going into zayn’s room.

"yeah, like, when i went there for the meeting and stuff liam introduced me to his son and he’s like mega hot. his son, not liam. liam’s good looking but a tad old. his son, though," louis says, plopping down on the bed.

niall closes the door behind them and sits on zayn’s bean bag chair.

"what’s he look like?" niall asks, taking the words out of zayn’s mouth.

"well," louis says, leaning back and resting his weight on his arms, "he’s like super tall. i mean like he’s gotta be at least six inches taller than me. maybe more. and he’s got really curly hair and it’s like… so touchable. and he’s got muscles and he listens to panic at the disco which can’t be to bad because at least it’s not the top forty."

he takes a breath, looking at his friends’ faces and they’re waiting for more.

"so, like, when i was saying bye he was like ‘you’re gonna like it here’ and it was really sexual and i’m so confused because i don’t even know how old he is and i don’ know anything about him and he just came onto me and fuck."

niall is shaking his head when louis looks at him and he’s sighing.

"thank god i’m not gay," he says, laughing.

louis rolls his eyes because his friend is actually so unhelpful. he turns to zayn, hoping for some advice.

"how ‘bout you? anything?"

zayn nods and sits beside him.

"if i were you i’d go for it. but like, only if you’re sure he’s gay. and like you’re sure he wouldn’t tell his dad. and make sure you don’t get caught, either, because it’s a sure way to get fired," zayn says.

he adds, “and his dad is a big ceo, right? then he should be out a lot. and it’s the perfect thing, really. wow, it’s actually brilliant.”

louis thinks for a moment and shakes his head.

"i think," louis says, "i’m going to try and stay away from him. like yeah, he’s hot, but he’s also a rich boy who gets anything he wants. i bet he’s got a big ego. like he came onto me basically expecting me to want him and that’s kind of disgusting."

louis looks and and can tell that niall is trying his hardest to look interested in the conversation but he clearly couldn’t care less about louis’ gay antics.

"well," zayn says, "no matter what you do, don’t get caught fucking your bosses son. ecspecially not in some slutty maid’s outfit. oh my god you need to buy a maid’s outfit. like those ones that are really short an-"

louis cuts him off by placing his hand over his mouth and shaking his head.

"you keep your kinks to yourself, darling," louis instructs, hiding the fact that a maid’s outfit would actually be pretty cute. 

when zayn licks his hand he pulls away, disgusted.

his friends sure are helpful. sarcasm.

"you love it," zayn says, winking. 

louis would usually say something snarky like “i truly don’t” but he knows he’s not going to see them for months and he’s to good of a friend, really.

"totally," he replies.

"so," niall says, pushing himself off the seat, "who wants to break out the vodka?"

"you twat."

♡♡♡

when louis is finished with his goodbye’s and tells his friends that he’ll miss them etc, he makes his way to the airport with niall and gets on the plane, frowning the whole way.

when he arrives at liam and harry’s house he’s greeted by none other than liam. he’s got his hair quiffed up and a tad bit of makeup that louis  _doesn’t_ mention. he’s wearing a black suit and he looks quite attractive.

"louis!" liam greets, opening the door wide. louis gives him a smile and lifts his bags off the ground.

"hi, liam," he says. liam moves to the side, letting louis walk in.

"i see you’ve come early to get settles in. i’m actually just leaving for a meeting, but harry can show you around," liam says.

louis really wishes he hadn’t, though, because he’s tired and he doesn’t feel like having to see that  _thing_  again. that lovely beautiful thing that he can’t help but think is pretty when he actually makes louis kind of want to puke but wank at the same time.

"i- uh- thank you, liam," louis says, breathing deeply.

when liam leads him into the living room he’s astonished, once again, by the beautiful decor of the house. it’s even more beautiful, if possible, than the last time he saw it. he thinks he could stare at the walls all day, really.

"i’ll be back in a moment with him," liam tells, leaving louis standing awkwardly beside the large flat-screen television.

he figures that he’ll have a lot to do because he’s pretty sure he sees a flannel shirt sticking out from under a cushion of the beige sofa across from him. it’s disturbing to him, really, that a grown man and a teenage boy can’t manage to know what a laundry hamper is.

louis places his bag on the floor, looking around at the rest of the room. there’s a large portrait over the television and it has liam and harry and a woman on it. louis suspects it’s liam’s wife who he has yet to meet.

he looks over to the door where he walked in from and he sees that it’s got a set of keys hanging on a hook. he’s a bit surprised, really, that a business man wouldn’t keep his things a bit more protected and locked away than that. louis isn’t judging, though.

he finishes looking around the room, taking in each detail.

when he looks to the hallway where liam disappeared to he sees harry and liam walking his way, a frown on harry’s face as liam speaks to him, his face hardly showing any emotion.

"and harry," liam says when the two are in louis’ hearing reach, "you had better now cause louis any trouble."

it makes louis feel a bit bad because he gets the feeling harry’s constantly told what to do and what not to do. it’s not his place to feel bad, though.

"here," liam says, smiling to louis. "any questions before i have to leave?" liam asks.

louis looks to harry who’s got his head down as if he’s ashamed or upset. “no. thanks, though,” louis replies, looking back to liam.

"okay, then, i’ve got to go. harry’ll show you around or get you some food if you’d like. just ask and he’ll do it."

louis nods and smiles, a bit concerned at how liam just throws his son out there. 

"bye you two," liam says, walking to the door where him and louis first walked in at. he lifts his jacket off the coat rack and smiles at the two once more before walking out the door, leaving the two.

louis turns to harry, not sure what’s to happen next.

"i- um. hi," louis says, wanting to break the silence.

"follow me," harry says, ignoring louis’ greeting. he starts walking down the hallway and louis follows, his bags practically dragging on the ground because they’re heavy and in all reality he’s a bit of a weakling.

harry is silent as he leads louis down the numerous halls that fill the house; louis guesses that harry has some sort of personality disorder because one day he’s flirting and the next he’s being a complete knob. either that or he just forgot about him and louis’ little  _encounter_  a week ago.

"so," harry says, turning around a corner, leading the two into another hallway. 

louis tightens his grip on his duffel bag strap, pulling it closer as an attempt to get it off the floor.

"yeah?" louis asks.

"why’d you really come here? you obviously don’t want to be cleaning. you’re seventeen and you’re attractive and you probably want to be out having the time of your life," harry says.

louis is a bit taken back. harry has somehow managed to change his persona in a small amount of time and louis doesn’t really know what to think. (plus harry’s just called him attractive and louis guesses that he’s leaning on the gay side even more.)

"well, i actually need this job," louis begins, "because my family and all. and yeah, i’d love to be having a fun time and doing all the unadulterated illegal activities that most teens are doing. but life isn’t always fair, so."

harry just shrugs and it makes louis a bit mad. he’s just basically admitted that he’s unhappy and all he gets is a  _shrug_? a _shrug_  for god’s sake.

"here," harry says, pulling louis from his inner confusion. "i’m just down the hall so if you need anything."

he walks away before louis can say anything back and louis decides that harry is a rude asshole.

he drags his bags into the room and drops them, shocked by his new estate. 

it’s big and pretty and it’s nothing like he’s ever had before. the walls are a light cream color that contrast in a lovely way with the wood flooring. there’s a queen sized bed smack dab in the center of the room and louis’ is completely shocked that it’s got these beautiful sheets on it that must cost a fortune. 

"shit," louis mumbles out, walking forward. 

he grins, an idea bubbling in his brain. he tip toes back to the hallway, quickly, seeing harry’s door shut.

he makes sure to be quiet when he does, but he runs and jumps onto the bed, smiling the whole way.

it’s nice and comfy, just like he imagined. it’s one thing, he thinks, that wont be hell about the giant house.

♡♡♡

when louis wakes up it’s because someone is knocking on his door and saying, “please wake up. liam wishes to see you.”

he would usually ignore it and cuddle into the sheets (especially ones this nice) but he doesn’t because he knows he has to work.

when he sits up in the bed and yawns, stretching his back, he notices that he never put away his things. he makes a note to do it later in the day, once he’s finished doing what needs to be done in the house.

he stands up, quickly throwing on some black skinnies and a jacket, in to much of a hurry to change his whole outfit. he combs his fingers through his hair and uses a bit of mouthwash, not wanting to keep his boss waiting.

he slides on his shoes from the night before and takes a deep breath, hoping not to fuck it all up. 

when he walks into the hallway it’s empty and he has no idea where to go. fuck, he thinks.

he looks around, seeing that harry’s door is closed, and he figures he’ll just go the way he came in from and hopefully stumble across liam.

when he starts walking he notices how many doors there actually are. he figures there has to be at least ten bedrooms. minimum. 

it’s all a bit overwhelming, louis thinks. he’s not sure how he’s supposed to be able to clean it all, daily. 

"damn," louis mumbles when he gets to the living room. it’s empty and he’s completely lost and not sure where to go.

"need some help?" a voice asks from behind him, his tone devious.

louis spins around, face falling when he sees it’s harry with a grin on his face and his arms crossed.

"you know, you’re very hard to keep up with. i don’t know anything about you except for the fact that you seem to be bipolar," louis says, unamused by harry’s new stance. it’s quite different than the one from the night before.

"yes, well," harry begins, leaning his weight onto the door frame, "it’s one of my many lovely traits."

louis shakes his head and scoffs. 

"does your dad even really need me?" louis asks, crossing his arms to mock harry.

"well, i’m sure he will. i just wanted to get you up a bit early. get to  _know_  you. since, well, we’ll be co-existing for who knows how long.”

louis is completely dumbfounded because this boy, who he knows not a single thing about is already driving him crazy. first he’s flirting, then he’s ignoring, and then he’s flirting again.

"if that’s your way of coming onto someone it needs a bit of improvement," louis says, feeling brave.

harry crooks his head to the side and smirks. “i like your attitude. cocky. it’s nice. for a twink.”

louis feels angry, now, because he is  _not_  a twink. 

"pardon you. what even makes you think i’m gay?" he asks, wanting to spite back. of course he’s gay, though. no straight man would carry himself as louis does. and louis’ aura just screams "gay" as well. plus, no straight man would be a house cleaner.

"well," harry begins, but louis cuts him off by huffing out a deep breath and walking past him, brushing his shoulder as he does so. 

"where are you going?" harry asks, turning to face louis as he walks away.

"to get dressed properly."

he hears harry giggling so he turns around, fuming.

"what?!" he practically shouts, trying to contain himself as best as possible.

"you’ve got a cute bum," harry says. louis’ face flushes and he can feel it and harry is going to kill him.

louis turns on his heel and storms away, back to his room in a hurry to get away from harry.

♡♡♡

when louis gets back to his things he unpacks, placing his things into the closet which he’s been provided with. it’s big and nice and he figures it’s got to be at least as big is his bathroom back home. 

and his  _bathroom_  is pretty big too. the new one, not the old one. his new bathroom is pretty and tiled and it has a bathtub made out of porcelain stone and louis’ surprised that he has his own.

he makes a mental note to thank liam when he sees him next.

for now he calls his mum, telling her that he’s got to windsor safely.

it only takes two beeps for someone to pick up.

“‘ello?” the voice says. he recognizes it as niall’s and he’s a bit confused as to why his friend is at his house when he’s not there.

"niall? why’re you in my house you bum?" louis asks, plopping down onto his neatly made bed.

he hears niall laugh and say something to someone off to the side. 

“‘m just here. you didn’t really think i’d stop showin’ up just because you’re not here, did ‘ya?”

louis smiles and scoffs, because  _no_ , he didn’t.

"well put mum on," louis says.

“‘r you gonna make me?” niall retorts, his voice sly.

louis gives a small laugh and replies, “well if you’d like me to. i can just climb through phones now. didn’t you hear?”

"ooh is that right?"

louis’ cut off from his conversation when someone’s knocking on his door again. 

"hang on, niall," he says, setting his phone on the bed.

he hops up and walks over, opening the door with ease.

it’s harry again.

"can i help you?" louis asks, partially annoyed.

"who were you talking to, lou _is_?” harry asks, a cheeky tone filling his voice.

"it’s none of your business, really. and it’s  _louis_. now, can i help you?”

louis hates that he’s being so rude but this boy just gets on his nerves and it’s intentional which makes it all the worse.

"yeah," harry says, letting his face fall back to its normal structure, "my dad needs you."

"give me a minute," louis says, hurrying back to his bed to pick up the phone.

"hey, ni," louis says, waiting for a reply. he looks over and harry is watching him.

"yeah?" niall asks, voice followed by a crunching as if he’s eating something.

"i’m gonna have to call back. bye, tell mum and the girls i love ‘em. love you, too," he says. he doesn’t wait for a reply before he hangs up, tossing the phone back to the center of the sheets.

he turns and walks to harry, waiting to be led.

"where’s he at?" louis asks.

"follow me," harry replies, sending him a cheeky wink. bastard.

♡♡♡

when harry shows louis to liam’s office, liam is sitting there reading away at his laptop screen, dressed in a bath robe with his hair is wet, small drops of water dripping onto his forehead.

harry stands, staring at his father.

"pops," he says, catching liam’s attention.

"ah, yes," liam says, smiling at the pair. "louis, did you find everything all right last night?" liam asks.

louis nods and smiles. “yes. thank you, si- i mean liam.”

louis hears harry giggle a bit and his face falls some because harry is actually the biggest asshole he’s ever met.

"yes, well i’m glad. i’ve got to go settle some things at the office so harry can show you what to clean and what room to avoid. oh, and harry," liam says.

louis looks to harry as liam speaks.

"my package will be here around noon. seeing that it’s already ten, please be there to sign for it."

harry nods and look at louis.

"c’mon," he says, sending a wink to him from the eye opposite of his father.

louis scowls but follows, waving goodbye to liam.

"so, louis," harry says, running his hand along the wall as he walks, "you never told me who this  _ni_  is. odd name. still.”

louis feels like if he rolls his eyes any more they’ll disconnect from his skull and roll out of his head. it doesn’t sound like a bad idea, really.

"and i’m not going to tell you. it’s none of your business."

harry gives an exasperated gasp, clinging his hand to his chest as if he’d been shot.

"i’m so wounded, louis," he moans out, spinning on the ball of his foot to look as if he’s swooning.

louis stops and stares at him, mouth scrunched up in disgust.

"can you please just show me what i’ve got to do, please?" he asks, trying to hold his voice in a calm manner.

"sure thing, babe," harry says, standing correctly and walking in front of louis.

louis isn’t going to lie because there’s no point in it; he is attracted to harry. only in a physical sense, though. harry is good looking. he’s nicely built and he even has tattoo’s flowing up the length of his arm. louis is pretty sure he can see two tips of an abstract piece sticking out of the collar of his shirt on his chest.

and his legs, louis thinks, are fantastic. they’re so long and thin, but the good type of thin. they’re muscular, too, and it’s a good look on him.

his jaw is nice, too. it’s very defined and louis wonders if it would feel nice nestled up against his shoulder.

harry’s still an asshole, nonetheless. louis would never want to be with someone who’s personality screams “i deserve to be punched”. if harry, somehow, could change into a sweeter, less arrogant person, louis would _consider_  giving into his flirtatious whims. 

"here," harry says, pulling louis’ out of his own world. "this is my dad’s room. i wouldn’t suggest you stay in there to long. not sure what you’ll find."

louis lets himself laugh a bit at harry’s small joke. thankfully, harry doesn’t linger on it to long.

he walks in, standing to the side to let louis in.

louis isn’t surprised when he sees that there are suits littered across the floor; he’s pretty sure that he sees a red wine stain splattered across the carpet by the dresser; there’s a petrifying stench that louis thinks is a mix of molded milk and rancid clothing.

he wonders, if liam’s room smells this bad, how bad can harry’s be? mortifying, probably.

louis sighs and walks forward, picking up a pair or worn calvin clein boxers off of the ground. he doesn’t even want to look into them, afraid he’ll find something he’d rather not.

he tosses it on the ground and starts picking up other suits and clothing items, tossing them on top of it. he notices that harry’s till standing at the door, watching him.

"can i help you, harry?" louis asks, standing up. he’s not really annoyed, mostly because harry wasn’t grinning or something of that sort - he was just watching. admiring, almost.

"i- no. i think i’m going to stay in here, if you don’t mind," harry says. his voice is calm and it’s almost like he’s back to the night before when harry was completely different.

confused and yearning to get to the bottom of harry’s personality change, he allows and goes back to work. he watches out of the corner of his eye as harry makes his way to the love sofa that’s sitting by liam’s dresser.

when louis has all the clothes piled up and to the side and strips the bed of its sheets, silent. the only noise filling the room being the small noises the sheets make when they rub together.

"hey, harry," louis says, breaking the silence. he walks to the pillows, taking the slips off one by one.

"do you mind if i ask a question? it might be a bit personal. fair warning," louis asks.

harry looks to him, nodding.

"who is that woman? in the photo in the living room. i haven’t met her."

louis sees harry’s face visibly fall, sadness filling his eyes. louis instantly feels regret, wishing he hadn’t asked because yeah, cocky harry is bad but he feels like sad is worse.

"shes- um- that’s my mum. and you wouldn’t have met her. she’s gone. passed away, i mean," harry says, lifting his feet off the ground, tucking them under his body.

louis stops his movements, frowning.

“‘m sorry. i know how you feel. my dad passes away when i was just little. the loss of a parent is tragic and i wouldn’t wish it upon anyone,” louis says. he’s a bit shocked at himself because moments ago he hated this boy but now he’s just told him something so deep and personal. 

"i’m sorry," harry says, eyes locked on louis’. "and the same for you. i wouldn’t wish it on anyone."

louis nods and purses his lips, almost as an unspoken apology. he gets back to work, however, stacking all the dirtied cloth in a pile.

"so, um, speaking of parents. do you mind if i ask why you and liam have two different last names? i mean, you’re styles, according to those finger paintings in the living room, and he’s payne."

louis’ mind flashes back to the small images that were placed out, in frames, in the living room the night before. they had been adorable. so… innocent. it had harry’s signature at the bottom, reading “hary styl es” in cute, messy hand writing. 

"he’s actually my uncle," harry says. "when my mum died i was little, too. i had just always called liam my dad because he’s the closest thing i’ve got to one. my dad left when i was born, so, liam’s the only male figure i have in my life."

louis is confused, though, because the portrait shows harry and liam, both, as their current ages.

harry must catch on because he’s informing, “we hired an artist to paint the picture as if my mum was still here. her and liam were apparently amazingly close, so, he wanted her in it too.”

louis nods, mouth forming an ‘o’.

they’re silent after that. louis finishes cleaning liam’s room. he even manages to get the wine stain out in under twenty minutes, somehow.

when he’s done harry closes the door behind him, walking in front of him.

when harry turns he’s got his regular grin on his face and his teeth showing.

"are you hungry?" he asks, and louis really hopes it isn’t a sexual innuendo because he actually  _is_  hungry. 

"if you mean actual food, then yes," he says, stopping behind him.

harry laughs and nods, turning around. “follow me, your highness.”

louis thinks about the name and decides it’s not a good suit for him. he’s more of a king, really.

♡♡♡

when they get into the kitchen there’s a woman in a white uniform cooking away at something on the stove, sending a lovely fragrance throughout the kitchen.

"poppy," harry says when the two stop by the island. the woman, poppy, turns to him, still using her spatula on the pan in front of her.

"yes, harry?" she asks.

"this is louis. he’s the new maid."

poppy looks to louis and sends him a warming smile, her cheeks poofing up when she does.

"hi, louis, dear. i’m poppy," she says. he smiles and nods.

"louis missed breakfast. do you have anything we could eat while we wait for lunch?" harry asks, hopping up onto the island with a thump.

poppy scowls at him but doesn’t comment. louis guesses that she’s used to being tormented by harry.

"check in the fridge. i think there’s some leftover ham and sausage in there," she says, turning back to her dish.

harry nods and hops down, peeking over he shoulder as he walks to the fridge, leaving louis standing awkwardly, like he had in the living room the night before.

"so, louis," poppy says, "how old are you, exactly? a bit young to be a maid."

louis laughs a little because  _everyone_  is saying that but he’s not, really.

"i’m seventeen," he says, and he can almost swear he sees harry smile. "and yeah i guess it’s a bit young but money is money and you have to do what you have to do."

"it’s a shame," poppy says, "kids working so young nowadays." 

louis nods and leans back against the counter, watching as harry pulls out a plate with cellophane wrap covering it. 

"hit the jackpot," harry say, yanking the foil off.

"hey!" poppy shouts, "don’t go wasting it, boy!"

harry laughs and blows her a kiss, jokingly. she shakes her and and frowns and louis thinks he might be able to be friends with  _this_  harry.

♡♡♡

after the two have finished eating and said their goodbye’s to poppy they’re on their way to the next room.

"here’s my room, as you know," harry says, opening his door. louis is in shock because it’s nothing like he expected.

aside from a few off dishes here and there, it’s basically spotless. there are posters of various bands hanging along the walls and louis is pretty sure that he sees a small fairy wand in the corner. 

harry’s duvet is doctor who related and it’s weird because louis never thought that harry would be into such normal things.

"i cleaned up a bit before you came. i know dad leaves the house a mess and i figured you didn’t need mine added to that," harry says, walking forward to sit on his bed.

"wow, harry," louis says, sitting beside him on the bed, "that’s actually really nice of you."

he smiles to harry.

"well, if you’d like to pay me back," harry says, leaning back as if gesturing to his dick.

and the moment is gone and louis is disgusted again.

"no," he says, rough. he stands up and walks over to harry’s dresser, grabbing up the plates.

"oh, c’mon, louuis," harry whines, rolling onto his tummy.

"i can tell we’re going to end up sleeping together because i’m me and, well, you’ve got a nice bum that i want to see naked."

louis’ jaw falls open and his cheeks blush red.

"your confidence," louis says, closing his mouth, "is a bit overwhelming. and no, we’re not going to sleep together."

louis wraps his arms around the cups that he’s got and he makes his way out of the room, listening as harry forces himself and trails behind louis like a lost puppy.

"if i have to," harry informs, catching up to louis’ speed, "i will make it my life’s goal to see you naked. better yet, see you naked and in my bed."

"i’m not a little baby doll that you can undress and carry around like you own me. and i’ve only just met you. and i don’t even know how old you are. plus, your ego is to big for my liking."

"first," harry retorts, "i know you’re not a doll. you’re far to pretty for that. second, didn’t you know that in the movie what happens in vegas, the two main characters had sex in the first day of meeting-" louis cuts him off with a sharp, "that’s fiction, harry. made up stories."

"yeah, but it could have happened sometime. like two strangers meet and they have sex and all that stuff. and if you’d let me finish, i’ll tell you that i am, in fact, nineteen."

louis stops dead in his tracks and looks at harry.

"nineteen? really?" harry nods and louis scoffs.

"what?" harry asks, crunching his face up like a contracting rubber band.

"oh, nothing. it’s just that you act like a horny fourteen year old boy."

harry frowns and pokes his bottom lip out, acting as if he’s been offended.

"i’m only stating the truth," louis says, continuing his way to the kitchen.

♡♡♡

louis manages to clean up most of the house without to much annoyance from harry. the whole day is basically harry following louis around, showing him where to clean and where not to.

when louis asks harry, “haven’t you got any friends you can hang out with?” harry just replies with a shrug and, “they’re all busy with college. i prefer to munch off my dad, i guess.”

louis doesn’t comment on it, though, because he knows good and well that if he were in harry’s position that he’d be doing the same thing. college isn’t very appealing because he doesn’t see a point in learning things that he’s never going to use in life, anyways.

louis also learns that harry has a thing for staring. when louis had been cleaning the living room, bent over the coffee table to pick up a magazine, he had turned around and caught harry mooning at his ass. he had scolded the boy but done nothing more, secretly enjoying the fact that he had a bit of control over the man. (he’d never admit it, though.)

♡♡♡

when louis is working on the mirror in the main hall, washing it clean with some strong smelling product, the doorbell rings and louis figures it must be liam’s package.

"hold on," harry shouts, walking around louis to get to the door.

when he opens it there’s a man, maybe in his thirties, standing awkwardly with a raggedy box in hand. he has an interesting look, louis thinks. his hair is in a falling quiff with a hat hanging off his hair. his jeans - his jeans looks about five sizes to small on him and his shoes look two sizes to big.

"yeah?" harry asks, standing with his hand on the knob.

"package for liam payne," the man says, looking up at harry. harry nods and holds out his hands, taking the box.

"wait, you’re harry styles, right?" the man asks.

louis just watches.

"yeah. where do i sign?" harry asks, completely avoiding the man. it’s a shock, really. louis figures that harry would love to pay attention to the male’s attention, considering he’s getting hardly a tad of louis’.

"wow, hi- oh, here," the delivery man says, holding up a notepad device for harry to sign. harry does that, not looking at the man once. 

when harry’s done and has handed the notepad back the man opens his mouth as if to speak but harry closes the door, turning back to louis with the box.

louis just standing, almost smirking.

"what?" harry asks, lifting the box a little more, getting a more steady hold on it.

"he was obviously coming on to you, harry," louis says, turning back to the mirror, wiping away.

"yeah, well. he’s not really my  _type_ ,” harry informs, winking as he walks behind louis with the box separating them.

"oh, really? then what  _is_  your type? uninterested, underage teenagers who work for you father?” louis asks, bemused.

"i don’t have a type, baby," harry says, winking. louis gives him a disgusted look and looks away.

"you know," he says, "it’s literally my first day working and you’ve got me so confused already."

he picks up his rags and cleaning supplies and follows as harry carries the box into the next room.

"how so?" harry asks.

"well, for one, i’ve know you for what, three days? and one day you’re being a complete knob, flirting away, and the next you’re quiet and sad and i have no idea what’s going on."

harry laughs and shakes his head, putting the box down on the table when he gets into the living room.

"yeah. ‘m dad says that everyone in the family has a bit of bipolar-ness in their blood. but it’s not like i’m flirting with everyone i see," harry says. "it’s only the cute ones. like yourself."

louis stares, hiding the smile on his face by biting down hard.

"well," harry says, grabbing the tape that holds the box closed, "shall we open it up?"

"but it’s your dad’s. wont you get in trouble?" louis asks.

"no," harry laughs, a grin making its way onto his face, "it’s actually for you."

louis is confused because it can’t be for him. liam has only just met him, for god’s sake. why would he buy something for louis?

"no it’s not," louis says, walking up beside harry, looking at the box.

"actually, it is. you see, dad does this thing where he buys all the new workers something - an outfit, really - that corresponds with their job."

when louis looks at harry he’s got a look on his face that says “this is gonna be good” and louis doesn’t know what to expect.

"for instance," harry begins, slowly peeling the tape off, "poppy got a lovely, skimpy cooking apron. lovely look, really. she never wore it, but i’m guessing."

he pulls it off the rest of the way, holding down the two cardboard flaps.

"the gardener - the gardener got a lovely green speedo with floral print. great guy, loved it!"

louis can basically see where it’s going now and he shakes his head, shocked.

"i am not wearing that," louis says sharply when harry opens the box, revealing a tiny, black laced, stereotypical maid’s outfit - made for a woman, if he might add.

"no one said you had to wear it," harry giggles, lifting it up by the straps, out of the box, "but you’d look lovely in it."

louis’ jaw is dropped, party astonished that _liam_ , such a highly respected man, would buy something like  _this_. it’s a lovely outfit, louis admits, but it’s so provocative and tiny and a tad bit inappropriate for a man to buy it for a teenager.

harry hums, spinning it around to see the back, “i might try it on.”

louis cackles, the image of harry’s long, lanky body in such a tiny feminine thing filling his mind. when he starts to think about it, it  _isn’t_  a bad image. he doesn’t let himself ponder on it.

"nah," harry says, turning to louis. "i wont push it. but, yeah, dad does this for everyone. he’s not trying to be sexual or summat. it’s just kind of a welcome-into-the-family gift. all good intentions. from him at least." harry winks at the last part and louis thinks that’s all he can do: wink, smirk, grin, etc.

"god," louis mumbles, shaking his head at the boy. "you’re honestly one of the more open people i’ve met in awhile."

"is that a good thing?" harry asks.

"not really. in a a way. maybe if you weren’t so damn sexual it would be."

harry nods and looks back to the maid’s outfit.

"i think i’ll keep this if you wont. is that fine?" harry asks, not really meaning it in a perverted way.

"knock yourself out," louis laughs, "just don’t show up at my door wearing it at like two in the morning, please."

♡♡♡

louis manages to deal with harry’s constant irksome habits. some night’s he’ll wake up because harry knocks on his door, demanding that louis come sleep in his bed because he saw a rat make its way into louis’ room. he never does, though. 

other times he’ll listen to harry going on about how college is a waste of time and he feels bad that his friends are taking up years of their lives on it. louis likes those times because he really sees what harry is like. 

he realizes that harry isn’t just flirting and sex innuendos, but he’s a very thoughtful guy. when him and harry were going for lunch, poppy got burned on the oven and harry rushed to her aid, helping her get her hand under the cool faucet. he even refused to let her work the rest of the day, taking over cooking duties.

louis also sees that harry is a big cuddler. when liam had a night off and him and harry were spending time together watching a movie in the living room, louis stumbled in and caught harry with his arms wrapped around liam, laying wrapped up around him like a cocoon. 

louis figures that over time, harry opened up a bit. and he also noticed that he was judging unfairly at first, and now he knows that harry would never actually sleep with him. it was all a show, and he thinks it’s adorable, really. 

♡♡♡

"louis," harry whispers, poking at louis. louis has his head buried in his pillow and the duvet pulled up to his neck, covering his body completely.

"gwo awawy," louis murmurs into the pillow, dragging himself away from harry’s touch.

louis hears harry sigh, standing up from where he was seated on the floor.

"louis, c’mon. i’ve got you a surprise," harry says, regular volume this time.

louis groans, shaking his head into the sheets.

"can’t i just sleep?" he asks, lifting his face enough so his voice is audible. harry shakes his head, wiggling his toes on the floor.

"get u _uuu_ p,” he whines, tugging at the blanket. louis doesn’t, though, and harry frowns.

"fine, i’ll get you up," harry says, stepping forward until his knees are against the bed. he leans down, sliding his hands under louis’ body, the blanket falling off as he lifts up.

louis lets himself thrash around, not used to the feeling of being in air.

"harry!" louis shouts, slapping at harry’s arms.

"i said to get up," harry grins, spinning louis once before dropping him back onto his bed.

"you’re a menace," louis hisses, adjusting his shirt so it isn’t riding up his back. harry says a quick, "and you’re a princess," before plopping down beside his friend.

"so, louis," harry begins. louis groans again and falls back onto his pillow, cutting harry off. "can’t i get a tea or summat before we do anything? i’m tired and it’s," he looks at his bedside clock, "five in the fucking morning, you  _prick_!”

harry giggles, ignoring louis whimpers of protest.

"fine," harry says, standing back up. "come along, louis."

louis stands up, tightening his sweatpants’s drawstrings as he walks behind harry to the kitchen. 

"okay, now what do you want?" louis asks, walking to the pantry and pulling out two cups while harry gets the other necessities. 

"well," harry begins, placing the pot on the stove, turning it on, "as you know you’ve been working here for well over four months and everything."

louis nods, hearing nothing new. “yeah, since august,” louis says.

harry hops up onto the counter, crossing his ankles.

"well dad wanted us to tell you together and all that but i actually can’t wait because i’m so excited."

louis pulls a stool out, sitting on it.

"me and dad wanted to invite you to stay for christmas. like, we know you have family and everything back in doncaster but they’re invited too. you’re basically part of the family anyways and we really want you to be here."

louis smiles, looking down at the mugs as he thinks over harry’s words.

"that’s a lovely offer, harry," louis says, looking back up. "and i’ll see what i can do about it."

♡♡♡

it turns out, the family loves the idea of going away for christmas. louis’ mum, jay, is of course a bit hesitant, afraid of intruding. liam insists, however, taking the phone from louis and practically  _begging_  jay and the girls to come up.

it has harry and louis both giggling, watching and liam exaggerates his hands from behind the glass door. 

jay agrees, though, deciding that her and the girls will drive up the eve of christmas eve, stating that they’ll have to have time to make liam and harry dinner. and liam knows poppy doesn’t work during the holiday’s so he complies.

it’s still three weeks away, though, and louis has to wait to see them for some time.

♡♡♡

"harry," louis says, nudging his friend’s thigh with his big toe. harry gazes up, flipping the page of his book. louis is sitting horizontally on his bed, feet splayed out on his legs.

"yeah?" he asks. 

"d’you remember when i first moved in and how your dad bought me that god awful maid’s outfit?" louis asks, cheeks brightening up at the memory.

harry nods, subconsciously grinning. “why? d’you want to put on a little fashion show for me?”

louis squints at him, kicking his thigh. 

"heeyyy," harry whines, pretending to be hurt. 

"no, you perv. i was just curious as to where it went," louis says. he’s not lying, really. he truly  _is_  curious. 

he wants to see it, really. at first he had refused it because the thought of giving harry the pleasure of knowing that louis put it on was to painful, but now he doesn’t care, really, for some reason.

plus, he’s curious as to what he’d look like with it on.

"well," harry says, pointing to his closet, "i actually tossed it in there. didn’t want the lovely thing to go to waste."

louis’ jaw drops. “you did  _not_  try it on, harry styles.”

harry laughs, shaking his head. “no, no. i mean i saved it because i figured it’d get used sometime. if not by you then the next twink to show up here.”

louis frowns, kicking harry again.

“‘m not a twink.”

"yeah, and i’m jennifer lopez."

asshole, he is.

♡♡♡

it’s a monday when the girls show up. louis isn’t woken up until harry sneaks in, whispering in his ear a small, “you have about ten seconds to get up before two adorable little girls are going to attack you.”

louis is a bit confused but when daisy and phoebe run in, screaming for their brother to get up, he wakes up instantly and opens his arms wide for them.

harry watches fondly, admiring how louis holds them both, wrapping his arms around them tight as if he’s afraid to let go.

"i missed you two so much," louis whispers, peppering kisses in each of their’s hair. the two giggle, squirming around in his arms.

"where’s mum, girls?" louis asks, still holding the two tightly.

"she’s with your other two sisters," harry interjects, "with dad in the kitchen. a lot of girls, mate." 

louis laughs and nods, pressing his face into daisy’s hair. 

he manages to lift them both up to carry them down the hallway without to many back pains. harry follows behind, ready to catch them all if they tumble.

"mummy!" phoebe shouts when they near the kitchen. louis shushes her but harry giggles, telling them, "it’s all fine. it’s a big empty house. who’s going to tell them to be quiet."

louis rolls his eyes and carries them the rest of the way, placing them gently on the floor when he sees his mum and liam talking.

"mum," louis says, lightly, making his way to envelope her in a hug.

"louis, i missed you," she says, wrapping her son in her arms.

"i missed you to-" he’s cut off when lottie steps forward and announces, "group hug!"

it’s a lovely day, really. 

well, it is, until fizzie chimes in with a, “happy birthday, big bro,” and has liam and harry throwing a fit because they hat no idea.

"i know," louis says, sitting down beside harry. "i didn’t tell you guys for a reason."

liam shakes his head and squints at louis, telling him, “i will get revenge. maybe we should put a spider in your shampoo. harry?” 

harry laughs and shakes his head, leaning into louis’ side. “nah. that’s not how we treat the birthday boy.”

louis smiles and silently thanks his friend, squeaking when his sisters begin to tickle him.

♡♡♡

harry and louis end up being banished off to their rooms while louis’ mum and the girls work on dinner. it’s a roast turkey with all of louis’ favorite sides. 

phoebe and daisy are fast asleep, tucked into louis’ bed, and harry and louis have made their way into harry’s room so they don’t wake the two up.

"louis," harry says, sitting down beside his bed on the floor.

louis looks to him, plopping down across from him, leaning against the wall.

"yeah?"

"why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday? i mean i’ve looked at your application but you never put down a specific date. but, like, why wouldn’t you tell me?"

louis shrugs, fiddling his fingers. 

“‘dunno. i just wanted to, like, not make a big deal out of it,” he says, voice soft.

harry frowns, a crease forming between his eyebrows.

"but you’re eighteen! we could’ve snuck out and got hammered. and we’re going to. once your family leaves, of course."

"i’m fine with that," louis laughs. "i just, like, feel like i’ve accomplished nothing. i mean i left school and all that but now i’m a proper grown adult and i’ve got no future, really. like i can’t just work for your dad forever."

it’s louis’ turn to frown, crossing his legs so he can lean forward and rest his elbows on his knees and face in hands.

"like, i just want to be able to make sure my sisters are taken care of. but i can’t because i’ve got no future once i’m out of here," louis says, choking up a bit.

"louis, no. you do have a future. do you not realize that we care about you, here? whatever job you want, me and my dad can help you get. we have connections and we know people," harry says.

louis just sighs into his hands, shaking his head.

"thank you, harry. it’s just that i don’t want to have to rely on someone else so much, but i know i’ll have to."

louis can’t help when he chokes more, his voice getting caught in his throat.

before he can do anymore harry is crawling across the floor, wrapping louis in a hug.

"shh, it’s okay, louis," harry says, pressing a kiss to louis’ hair.

"sometimes," harry begins, cradling louis, "relying on someone is just what you need."

louis scoffs, burying his head into harry’s shoulder. he sighs, letting his weight mold into harry. it’s nice, louis thinks, to have someone who cares so much about you.

"louis," harry whispers, pulling back some.

"can i please kiss you?" he asks, hesitantly. louis stills, slowly comprehending what harry has just asked.

the two’s faces are just inches apart, both unsure of what’s happening, really.

"i- uh- yeah," louis says in a light tone, lips slightly parted. harry nods and the corners of his mouth perk up into a small smile.

he leans in, slowly, and when he finally presses his lips to louis’ it’s like louis is kissing a beautiful sunset. it’s like he’s being whisked away from reality and breathing in the air of another dimension - exhilarating. warmth spreads through his body like a forest fire, lighting the parts of his body that he didn’t know could feel so alive. 

he wants to live in the moment, feeling it all up. he wants to absorb it all and keep it like 

and it’s gone just as quick as it came. harry’s pulling back, his hands making their way to louis’ shoulders, gripping him as if he’s holding on for life.

"t-that was-" "wow."

they sit, staring at each other for some time, just taking the moment in. 

"should we, like, do it again?" harry asks and it’s enough for louis to start cackling, head falling back against the wall.

harry laughs too, asking a small, “what?” through his giggles.

"come on," louis says, shaking his head and standing up.

♡♡♡

by the time louis’ family leaves they’ve already managed to embaress louis by sharing multiple horrifying baby stories about how he used to wear a dress around the house, stating that it “showed his true colors”. 

him and harry don’t kiss again or even bring it up because they’re both happy for the time being and that’s all that matters, really.

♡♡♡

"hey, louis. psst," a voice whispers in louis’ ear, jolting him awake.

"wha _aa_ t?” he groans, forcing his eyes open. he’s met with harry, fully clothed in his regular attire, holding out a flashlight.

"get up," harry says, smiling down at louis.

"what? why?" louis asks, forcing himself to sit up in a proper position.

"we’re going out. like we said we would. dad’s asleep and your family is gone, so, let’s go."

louis rolls his eyes and shakes his head, but gets interrupted by harry saying, “you’re not chickening out, are you?”

louis grins and rolls his eyes, standing up.

"you," he says, tip toeing to the closet, "are paying."

harry nods and falls back onto louis’ bed, holding his arms out as if he’s making a snow angel. 

"hey, don’t ruffle my sheets," louis whispers when he pulls out a red button-up. harry scoffs and proceeds to giggle, curling up on the smaller boy’s bed.

louis dresses in the bathroom, combing his hair over into a quick fringe. he slips on a pair of his black skinnies, finishing his outfit with a pair of converse from a few years back. louis figures that he could look worse; and plus, he’s only just woken up.

when louis makes his way back into his room, harry is waiting, hands in his jacket pockets.

"ready?" harry asks, pushing himself off of the bed.

"yeah," louis replies, grabbing his little black jacket off of the floor beside his closet.

♡♡♡

he misjudged harry a lot, really. louis knows, now, that harry is actually a fantastic, caring boy with a big heart. it baffles him, really, that he ever thought that harry was a rude asshole.

the truth is, louis is pretty sure that harry is one of the most genuine, caring, goofball type of guys that he’s ever met.

it’s nice, really, to know that there’s someone there, caring for him.

it’s nice that  _harry_  is there, caring for him.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos pls; p.s. tWi nk AliC IoUS LoUI s


End file.
